Chapter 14: The Alpha and The Omega
Short Summary Long Summary The 3rd Fleet is on the defensive against the horde of Iron Maidens. Gray, taking position, freezes several Maidens with Ice Maker Magic. He blocks a surprise Brute with an Ice Make: Shield, muttering that nobody said it’d be easy, yelling when he sees more Maidens. Ukitake and Cavendish are fighting the Maidens, back-to-back. The Pirate snarls at how ugly his opponents are, claiming they should die for daring to taint his eyes. Ukitake suggests his comrade takes appearance too seriously, musing that people will think he’s full of himself. Cavendish retorts that he’s full of nothing but himself, claiming that if confidence is king, he’ll rule. After Ukitake calls that an odd explanation, the Pirate retorts that he’ll always believe he’s strong and beautiful, stating it’s the only way to amount to one’s own greatness. Giving a competitive smirk, Cavendish points out that he’s cut down Maidens, saying the Soul Reaper could learn a thing or two. While Ukitake says there’s no need to compete, he adds that he’d leave the Pirate in the dust if he actually tried. Cavendish chuckles at that, right before the two leap at the Iron Maidens. Tsume and Kuromaru have teamed up and already torn apart 10 Iron Maidens. After ripping out another throat, Tsume tells Jinbe that it’s 10-2, chiding him to try harder. Deciding to take the Ninja up on that, Jinbe retorts with a Fish-Man Karate: Arabesque Brick Fist. After a few seconds, a big crowd of Iron Maidens is blown back by the former Warlord’s strike. Smiling, Jinbe jokes that he saw 20 in the crowd, so Tsume sheepishly suggests they call it a draw, saying they couldn’t properly count the crowd. Kuromaru just mutters about the ‘prideful pack leader’. Jinbe notices more coming, admitting the Coalition is good at having expendable assets, guessing it comes with not caring about their own. He suggests going on the offensive, asking if the Ninja wants to at least try to catch up. Tsume smirks at that, asking if the shark can beat the wolf, while boasting of her comeback. Elsewhere, Lisanna and Mirajane tag-team more Iron Maidens. Mirajane unleashes Evil Explosion, while Lisanna tears through the Maidens’ throats with Tigress Claws. Mirajane compliments her sister, saying Natsu should worry if he figures out how her little sister feels. Lisanna laughs that she can’t compare to her big sis, but Mirajane tells her to be her own woman, winning over Natsu that way. Lisanna just wonders why Mirajane is shipping her and Natsu so openly, before refocusing on their enemies. At that point, an explosion unleashes a pillar of fire from Risky Red’s highest mountain, with Lisanna realizing who it is. Haku pauses in shock at how intense Natsu’s Magic is, asking himself if this is what an Act of Order is capable of. He also supposes that he should be glad that Naruto has also attained such strength to protect what’s precious to him. Bartolomeo roars that ‘Great Master’ Natsu is giving his all, while he’s stuck with a ‘gender-confused’ ice Ninja. Haku retorts that he’s fully aware he’s a boy, claiming it’s everyone else with the problem. Ignoring his opponent, Bartolomeo just screams for the power of his heroes to come to him. In utter disbelief, Haku deadpans that words can’t describe how strange this Pirate is. Bartolomeo opts to use Homage: God Sword, yelling as he does so like a Dragon Ball reject. Haku is just staring in confusion. The fanboy just calls his blade the blade that’ll cut down all enemies, putting his ‘love, hope, and sorrow’ into it. Bartolomeo charges with Barrierbility: Zangetsu. Haku curses from being distracted, frantically using Ice Style: Ice Wall Jutsu. Bartolomeo screams as he near-instantly shatters the ice wall, striking Haku in the side, cracking his left arm. As the Ice Ninja yells in pain, he realizes that he underestimated the Pirate, who’s probably the superior fighter. Zabuza yells in concern for his comrade. Rose takes advantage of the distraction with a new ‘sonata’. Kinshara darts and extends around Zabuza and his clones, with lasers seeming to protrude from it. Rose chuckles that he shall surpass Beethoven’s 32 Sonatas with his own music of destruction, calling his next move a forest of destructive music that brings doom to all. The Vizard plucks his Shikai, unleashing Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Nijugoban: Jukai. The vibration leads to an explosion that takes out all of the Water Clones, on top of damaging the real Zabuza. The ex-Mist Ninja curses at getting distracted, thinking he’s losing his touch. Rose suggests that his opponent is simply not used to being human, claiming there’s no shame in concern for friends, seeing that as what separates good and evil. Zabuza scowls and asks what that makes Rose for taking advantage. The Soul Reaper just says he’s trying to end this quickly as possible so neither has to suffer too much. He thinks about how incredible Zabuza’s durability is for a human, claiming his soul sings praises for a true warrior of determination. After Zabuza grudgingly accepts the weird compliment, Rose promises to save his opponent. The Ninja gives a fond grin, having lived so long as a demon that he wants to be a man again. Zabuza nearly begs Rose to save him and Haku from Konton, and to choose Haku if it comes to it, stating the boy is too gentle for war. Rose firmly states the Alliance will save both of them, as they care for the lives of everyone. He ends the conversation by stating that respecting life’s value isn’t just about not taking any, but making sure others can’t. At Risky Red’s highest mountain, Natsu is feeling fired up, while Alpha roars ‘STRONG’. Uroko notes that this is the most expressive Alpha has ever been, knowing Sagi will want to know about this. He deems it strange that Alpha is showing such excitement for something other than slaughter, wondering if it’s because of Gajeel’s Dragon Slayer heritage or natural evolution of the intelligent. While Dragon Slayers naturally seek battle, intelligent life follows baser instincts first, like an innate desire to fight and prove superiority. Uroko assumes that presenting these findings will earn a promotion, and orders Alpha to attack. Alpha is all too happy to oblige, and charges like a gorilla. Natsu digs in and grabs the Maiden, the ground cracking underneath both their strength. Uroko calls Alpha’s physical strength splendid, calling the Iron Maidens science’s greatest achievement, deeming them intelligent life that can effectively be used in war. The Watcher hears Happy cheering for Natsu, wondering if he should collect the Exceed, knowing Sagi wants to experiment on every single unique species. Suddenly, Uroko hears a sword being drawn, and leaps away in time to avoid decapitation. He growls at so many people coming up the mountain, asking what the rest of his idiotic Unit is doing. Rukia tells him to never underestimate a girl who’s resolved to make it to the end. Uroko sighs at her making it past so many soldiers and Iron Maidens, calling it unexpected for the Alliance to improve so much since Fiore. Deciding to do things himself, Uroko activates his own Art: Scales. He claims they’ll stop the Zanpakutō, boasting of how he’ll bring Rukia to Sagi for Rakuen’s scientific advancement. Rukia is confused at a mad scientist taking on lizard-like qualities, swearing Renji told her something like this before. Uroko roars not to be ignored, calling himself a big deal. Rukia just brushes that off, earning a growl that she’ll remember his name. Uroko speeds forward with Vanishing Walk, but Rukia calmly blocks his fist with the Zanpakutō. She states the Watcher’s power is only good for scaring people, noting that everyone burns the same. Rukia proves it by blasting Uroko back with Hadō #33: Sokatsui. She proclaims that Uroko will remember her name as he learns how much of a disappointment he is to Rakuen. Uroko hisses there’s no way a midget will get in the way of his promotion. Natsu finally pushes off Alpha, complimenting its strength. When the Wizard uses a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Alpha digs its heels in, bending back 90 degrees to stop. Natsu grins at that, and rockets forward, unleashing a Fire Dragon ROAR. Alpha emerges from the flames, and knocks Natsu back with a haymaker. Once he lands on his feet, Natsu admits it stung a bit, stating he hasn’t been hit that hard since a spar with the other Acts. As Alpha continues the assault, Natsu throws a Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Alpha shrieks at the flames, and expands both wrists into shielded Gauntlets. Thanks to this defense, Alpha shrugs off the flames and charges forward. It then morphs its right hand into talons to swipe. Natsu ducks under and grabs the other hand, yelling as he ignites his whole body. Alpha gazes at its melted hand, and simply regenerates it. Natsu mutters about that being unfair, mentally cursing Gajeel for indirectly helping to create the monster. After Alpha gives another shriek, it charges. Natsu decides he’ll just burn the creature to nothing before there’s a chance to regenerate. Alpha quickly sweeps its claw into the ground, spraying dust and dirt into Natsu’s eyes. It ignores the Wizard calling it a cheap shot, and punches him hard in the stomach. Alpha doesn’t let up, managing to push Natsu into the ground, despite being blocked. The Act curses that Alpha is learning as it fights, remembering that no Iron Maiden from Fiore could do that. Natsu grins to himself, admittedly very excited at the prospect. Natsu takes the offensive with a Fire Dragon Sword Horn. Once Alpha is pushed off, the Act follows up with a Fire Dragon Comet Fist to the chest. The Maiden shrieks in pain before regenerating, earning a growl from Natsu. Alpha roars and shoots out spikes from its palms, forcing Natsu to frantically dodge. When Alpha leaps at him, Natsu notices that it isn’t going for a direct assault. Sure enough, it shoots spikes out of its back, that then launch like tentacles. Natsu curses that it got enough to avoid direct confrontation. Alpha then launches more spikes from its torso, with Natsu calling that unfair as he dodges. Alpha shrieks ‘strong, but stronger’. It then attacks with more tendril spikes. Natsu manages to avoid them with a combination of Dragon Slayer instincts and sense of smell, allowing him to pinpoint the trajectories. It’s honestly to the point where he’d give Observation Haki users competition. Alpha hisses, realizing this strategy won’t work. Natsu notes that if Alpha really is learning, he can’t drag this out. Deciding not to use Dragon Sage Mode, Natsu opts with Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode. Alpha feels the need to assert dominance over another life form. Natsu states that while Alpha can regenerate, everything has a limit, promising to keep hitting it until that limit is found. Alpha laughs at that, giving a broken ‘die…before’. Natsu grimaces at that, and charges with lightning at his feet. Alpha shrieks as it slashes with a transmuted scimitar. Natsu appears, and rockets over another swing. He then takes the offensive with a Lightning Flame Dragon Fang Cannon. Alpha shrieks as the attack pierces its chest, landing as it heals up. It then retorts by stretching out its arms as pendulums. Natsu leaps in between the assault, comparing the stretching to Luffy’s, curious about what else there is. Alpha just screams for him to ‘DIE’ while shooting spikes from the body. Natsu matches with Lightning Flame Dragon Exploding Blades that blast away each spike, on top of hitting Alpha repeatedly. Natsu cools down from the new technique, while Alpha regenerates, reeling from being turned to Swiss cheese. Natsu renews the duel with a Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer, blowing Alpha off the ground. It belatedly realizes it hasn’t landed yet because it was punched off the mountain. Natsu follows up with a Lightning Flame Dragon Rasengan, in honor of Naruto. Alpha screams from its chest exploding and being pushed down the 6 mile mountain, twice the size of Earth’s largest mountain on an island (Puncak Jaya in New Guinea), in 4 seconds. Natsu, knocked back, chuckles that he should’ve seen the blowback coming. He then hears Alpha crash to the island, hoping that was too much to regenerate from. Happy cheers that it was awesome, prompting Natsu to boast that he barely broke a sweat. Happy is just thankful that Igneel and Chitsujo brought the Act out of his dark place after Tenrou. He notices Rukia still dueling Uroko, deadpanning that she should’ve finished by now, noting how unlike her it is to struggle against such a weak fighter. He shrugs that she can handle herself, suggesting to Happy they should find the Barrier device. Happy reveals that he found it, volunteering to show it. They’re cut off by an ear-splitting roar from below, visibly frightening both Fairy Tail members. Much to their horror, Alpha rockets into the air, landing back on the mountaintop, completely regenerated after a single bound. Natsu quickly warns Happy to get back. Rukia pauses in disbelief at the Maiden not being down. Uroko laughs that Alpha is the pinnacle of its species, capable of growing intellect, improving with experience, and becoming stronger. He rants that humanity became dominant because it could adapt and improve, believing the Iron Maidens could surpass that with natural strength. Uroko explains that after mass production of Maidens, Rakuen realized the species was growing in intellect, before yielding a fully functioning, intelligent creature. The Watcher concedes that Rakuen will stunt the Maidens’ growth to keep them dependent, but they’ll still provide an edge. Rukia nods that she’ll make sure the Alliance knows this. When Uroko threatens that she won’t leave alive, Rukia asks if he doesn’t realize the Coalition’s losing. Uroko simply states the number of losses doesn’t matter, just winning where it counts. Rukia says that’s either profound or stupid. Before resuming her duel, Rukia thinks of her trust in Natsu to finish Alpha. Kakashi pauses in leading his troops through the Maidens after hearing Alpha roar. Still uneasy, the Ninja hopes Natsu can handle whatever is up there, deciding to believe in him. Back to the mountaintop, Natsu insists Happy leave before Alpha rampages. Putting on a brave face, the Act says he’ll be fine, ordering him to find someone else to destroy the Barrier device. Happy is stunned at the focus on the mission, and then flies away in obedience. Alpha shrieks, growing more muscular as it sprouts demonic-looking wings, roaring to ‘KILL’. The Maiden digs its feet in, claws growing, the ground shattering beneath it. Natsu curses when relighting Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Alpha launches itself so fast that it grabs Natsu, claws digging into the Act. Natsu ignites the lightning and fire, but Alpha just ignores it, painfully slamming dragging him across the ground. Natsu tries punches, but Alpha still shrugs it off. It then unleashes a Xenomorph mouth and bites Natsu in the neck. The Act manages to escape by grabbing the second mouth with a Lightning Flame Dragon Grip Strike. Shrieking in pain, Alpha lets go. The second Natsu is on his feet, Alpha sends him flying with a punch to the stomach. He manages to counter with a Lightning Flame Dragon ROAR. Alpha manages to avoid it by staying airborne, and dive-bombs with a haymaker to the face. With Natsu vulnerable, the Maiden fires multiple spikes into the Act’s back, earning a scream of pain. Not done, Alpha clotheslines Natsu from the back of the neck, forcing him to stumble. Natsu is able to recover enough to counter with a Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Axe to the jaw. Barely flinching from the kick, Alpha grabs Natsu by the leg and tosses him up. Flying after the Act, the Maiden hammers him back to the ground. It then falls down, spiked feet first, onto Natsu’s stomach, drawing blood. With a kick, Alpha sends Natsu rolling. He mentally curses that he messed up, realizing his opponent took what it learned to create a form to match Natsu. The Act admits he isn’t as good on the defense as the other Acts, compensating with destructive, overwhelming power. Despite knowing he’s in trouble, Natsu growls that he won’t lose, saying there’s no way he’ll lose to a Maiden, thinking its for everyone who gave him love and support at his lowest. Alpha just claims that it’s stronger and won’t lose to a weakling, spreading its wings and shooting forward. Natsu envelops his monstrous opponent with Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. The Act prays that it worked. Alpha just shrieks to ‘KILL’, still charging forward despite having melted. It transmutes a hand into a blade, and drives it straight through Natsu’s chest. With a victorious roar, Alpha tosses the Act off the mountain, simply asking if stronger fighters are here. While flying Kakashi up, Happy gasps that Natsu’s Magic Power is gone. Uroko chuckles that he can sense what happened, stating Alpha advanced to the point Natsu can’t beat him, proclaiming the Act dead. Rukia shrugs that she won’t write him off yet. She explains that Natsu always fights for pride, which is why she never interferes. Rukia is confident that Natsu will just get back up after being knocked down. Uroko scowls at the optimism, saying the Soul Reaper will die after Sagi has all the data he wants from Rukia’s body, saying it as his scales become spikier. Rukia refuses to be helpless again, unleashing her Shikai with a command of ‘Dance, Sode no Shirayuki’. She mockingly asks what happens to a lizard in the cold, before appearing right behind the Outlier. Rukia orders Uroko to hibernate now, saying he won’t enjoy things when he wakes up. In the blink of an eye, Rukia completely freezes over Uroko. Back on topic, she mentally orders Natsu not to let her down and get up. As if in response, a pillar of fire shoots up. Alpha shrieks in denial. A confused Natsu lands without a scratch on him, asking himself how his injuries are already gone. Alpha demands to know how Natsu is alive, but the Act has no idea, explaining that he blacked out, waking up with no injury. Alpha admits it doesn’t like this, but it likes how strong its opponent is. Natsu chuckles that he’s mostly enjoyed himself in his first big fight in the Pirate World, having desired a new beginning. Natsu grins that his life isn’t defined by a mad brother, but that he’ll carve his own path with friends and family. With more intense flames, Natsu admits he’s been holding back, not wanting to run out of magic. Now, he’ll give a show of what he can really do. Alpha roars and zooms forward, trying to decapitate the Wizard. Natsu easily avoids it, rocketing up to dodge. He then responds with a Flame Dragon King Demolition Fist to the face, earning a shriek from the mad Iron Maiden. Natsu doesn’t let up and envelops his opponent a Flame Dragon King ROAR. This is the first time that Alpha actually looks fearful. The Act notes that everyone has a limit, or there’d be nothing to surpass, which is what it means to evolve. Alpha shrieks and flails in pain, slowly burning. Natsu can’t help but be impressed with the tenacity, thinking it’s almost sad that Alpha has the determination of a man, but the reason of a beast. The Iron Maiden then contorts its body to sprout tendrils all over. Using his hearing, Natsu barely avoids the tendrils that spring out of the original tendrils. The Dragon Slayer simply ignites his whole body, burning every nearby appendage completely. Alpha is reduced to repeatedly yelling ‘NO’. At this point, Kakashi and Happy arrive, relieved that their friend is all right. When asked if he can finish this off, Natsu nods. Satisfied, Kakashi says he’ll destroy the Barrier device, adding that Natsu really is an awesome man. Smiling in appreciation, Natsu returns the compliment to his commanding officer, all the while burning the nearby tendrils trying to be sneaky. After a casual wave, Kakashi confidently leaves things to Natsu. Happy also cheers before flying off. Natsu turns back to Alpha, saying it’s time to end this, now that there’s nothing the Iron Maiden can throw at him. They rush and grab onto each other, grappling for superiority. Alpha laughs at its body hardens from near destruction, practically assimilating Natsu inside the reformed body. Smirking, Natsu states he can finish this with one attack now. Flames burst out of the Wizard’s feet, rocketing both fighters into the air, much to Alpha’s surprise. Rukia gives a triumphant smile, knowing its all over. Natsu proclaims that the skies will light up with flames of hell, enveloping the sky with Flame Dragon King Purgatory. Every other fight pauses, with everyone realizing what just happened. Alpha can only scream before its vaporized down to the last molecule, reduced to literally nothing. At the same time, Kakashi easily destroys the Barrier device with a Lightning Blade. At this point, Rose and Zabuza leap away from each, the Soul Reaper still eager to free the Ninja. Zabuza chuckles as he unwillingly uses Kakō, genuinely appreciating Rose’s efforts. With the barrier and Alpha gone, Konton has given up Risky Red Island, meaning he’s calling back the Indoctrinated. Rose tries to interrupt the teleportation with Bakudō #61: Rikujokoro, passionately yelling that he’ll keep his promise to not let Konton use them. Zabuza repeats his thanks, but tells the Alliance to just beat him next time, knowing they can do it even if he doesn’t make it easy. When Zabuza is gone, Rose rails that Konton will pay, unable to comprehend using someone like that. After Bartolomeo uses Barrierbility: Pyramid, Haku frowns at being caught, seeing it as bad for a Ninja’s reputation. Bartolomeo just gleefully cheers at the capture, claiming it’s in the name of the Alliance and ‘Great Heroes’. Haku sighs that he won’t miss such bombast. Soon enough, Bartolomeo is shocked when Kakō starts working for Haku, despite the barrier. The ice Ninja tells the Pirate that if he wants to save him, he’ll have to try harder. Frustrated and saddened, Bartolomeo yells that he has to bring Haku back, knowing his power is best served fighting for what’s right, claiming the most just thing is to do what his heroes would do. Haku smiles that he admires the dedication, urging Bartolomeo never forget those precious to him. After saying that love will give Bartolomeo the win next time, Haku fades away. Bartolomeo realizes that if Haku really cares for someone else that much, the two fighters are the same, asking himself if everyone is the same deep down. He resolves himself to save Haku for recognizing his love for his heroes. Bartolomeo then reverts to fanboy mode, asking himself if what he said during the fight is what the Acts would say. Back with Natsu, he begins to fall from the sky, realizing that he doesn’t have a landing strategy. Rukia quickly cushions the fall with Bakudō #37: Tsuriboshi. She snarls at someone being idiotic enough to do that without a landing strategy. Natsu compliments her on a ‘nice job’, but she yells that he’s lucky she was there, asking if he has any idea how hurt he’d be without her. Natsu laughs that he was never worried, knowing she’d catch him. Taken aback, Rukia asks what if, so Natsu says Happy or someone else would catch him, claiming that no matter how often he’ll fall, a friend will always catch him. Rukia smiles at Natsu, glad that he has such faith, earning a laugh from him. All that’s left for Risky Red Island is mopping up. Appearing Characters Gray Fullbuster Jushiro Ukitake Cavendish Tsume Inuzuka Kuromaru Jinbe Mirajane Strauss Lisanna Strauss Bartolomeo Haku Zabuza Momochi Rojuro Otoribashi Natsu Dragneel Alpha Uroko Rukia Kuchiki Happy Kakashi Hatake Abilities Watcher's Powers * Vanishing Walk Art * Scales Magic * Ice Make ** Shield * Evil Explosion * Animal Soul ** Tigress * Fire Dragon Slayer ** Fire Dragon Iron Fist ** Fire Dragon Roar ** Fire Dragon Wing Attack ** Fire Dragon Sword Horn ** First Dragon Comet Fist ** Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode *** Lightning Flame Dragon Fang Cannon *** Lightning Flame Dragon Exploding Blades *** Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer *** Lightning Flame Dragon Rasengan *** Lightning Flame Dragon Grip Strike *** Lightning Flame Dragon Roar *** Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Axe *** Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art Flame Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade ** Flame Dragon King Demolition Fist ** Flame Dragon King Roar ** Flame Dragon King Purgatory Jutsu * Ice Style: Ice Wall Jutsu * Water Clones * Lightning Blade Devil Fruit * Barrier Barrier Fruit Fish Man Karate * Arabesque Brick Fist Zanpakuto * Sode no Shirayuki Kido * Hadō #33, Sōkatsui * Bakudō #37, Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star) * Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō Techniques * Tigress Claws * Homage God Sword ** Barrierbility Zangetsu * Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Nijugoban Jukai * Barrierbility: Pyramid Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 13 (One Piece Campaign): Risky Red's Red Hot Battles Next Chapter: Chapter 15 (One Piece Campaign): LostCategory:Chapters Category:Three Keys Arc Category:One Piece Campaign